What is Love?
by purpleushi
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: Malik and Joey are dating but both like other people. When Malik's object of affection falls for Joey instead, Malik loses it. With the help of Marik and Bakura, he plans revenge on Joey. Warnings somewhere... SEQUEL IS UP! BABY DON'T HURT ME
1. Chapter 1

**­A/N: I got the idea for this story from Maxine's bat mitzvah sweatshirts. I was really bored in French so I asked Elena to give me a pairing. She looks across the room and sees the sweatshirt with the initials "MKJ". So that's how this story began… There's lots of yaoi, lemons, angst, rape, and um… whatever else I decide to put in. I've written up to chapter seven so don't ask me to write something specific. Just review and tell me if you like it or don't. 5 reviews and I'll try to post a new chapter. Updates might be kinda slow because I'm grounded from using the internet for 2 months… I was caught reading a fanfic… at least my parents didn't see what it was. Well, R&R. Thankz Ally**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh unless I can buy it with $35.76. **

Chapter One

Joey unlocked the door to his apartment, taking longer that usual because Malik's hands were around his waist trying to unzip his jeans. As soon as the door opened, Malik pushed Joey into the room and slammed the door behind him. He thrust Joey up against the wall and captured his lips in a furious kiss, at the same time continuing to unzip his pants. Malik pulled away for lack of air. Joey took the moment to grab Malik by the hand and lead him into the living room. Malik jumped on Joey's back causing the two to fall onto the couch. Joey flipped over so that he was lying on his back. He slid out of his pants and began working on Malik's. As soon as the tight black leather was out of the way, Malik pressed his hips against Joey's and ground them together. Joey felt Malik's hardened dick brush his own and moaned. Malik bent over and sucked at Joey's neck, at the same time playing with his nipples. He sat up and looked down at Joey.

"Let's try something new," he said.

Joey growled.

"Roll over,"

Joey did,

"Good doggie," Malik purred into his ear. Joey growled again. Malik squeezed a generous amount of lubricant into his hand and rubbed it onto his throbbing dick. He gripped Joey's hips and slowly slid himself into the blonde's waiting ass. Joey gasped with pleasure as Malik pulled out and began thrusting faster. Malik shouted his love's name as he climaxed. He came into Joey and then collapsed on top of him. He grabbed the blanket fro on top of the couch and put it over the two of them. He wrapped his arms around Joey, gently sucking his earlobe. Joey's rhythmic breathing soon said that he was asleep. Malik closed his eyes and soon fell asleep also.

The next morning was Monday, and that meant school. Malik woke up first and gently shook Joey's shoulder.

"Wha' time's'it?" Joey asked groggily.

"7:00," Malik answered, throwing Joey his uniform. Joey put it on and ran his fingers through his hair. He was ready to go. Malik on the other hand, had to gel his hair, apply his black kohl eyeliner, and put on as much jewelry as would fit on his arms and neck. Finally he and Joey left the apartment and got onto Malik's red motorcycle.

When they got to school, they met up with the rest of the gang. Duke and Tristan were making out at Duke's desk while Yugi was sitting on Yami's lap, letting the spirit play with his hair. Malik sat down in an empty chair and pulled Joey onto his lap.

"So, how was everyone's weekend?" Ryou asked, trying to make conversation. Everyone looked at their partners before grinning and saying "great". Ryou smiled weakly. Joey cocked his head to the side at Ryou's expression. Ryou shook his head, signaling Joey to forget about it. Joey turned back to the group but didn't forget it. Something was up with Ryou, poor sweet Ryou.

"Joey, I'm talking to you!" Tristan said, snapping his fingers in from of the blonde's face.

"What?"

"Honestly man, I asked you if Malik screwed you good last night."

"Hell yeah," Joey said, turning and capturing Malik's lips. Malik's hand went to Joey's crotch causing him to gasp. Yugi rolled his eyes at the show that was repeated every morning. He gazed around the room. Kaiba was sitting at his desk in the back of the room, working on his laptop as usual. Yugi glanced back and saw him staring at the group. As soon as the CEO saw Yugi's eyes on him, he stared back at the computer and began typing furiously. Yugi whispered something to his yami, who nodded in reply. Yugi stood up and walked to the back of the room.

"Hey, moneybags, you want to come and sit with us?" He asked.

"Why would I want to sit with the dweeb squad?" Kaiba replied, not taking his eyes off the screen, although he'd stopped typing.

"Joey's there."

"A very good reason why I don't want to be."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, now leave, I'm trying to work."

Yugi leaned over and looked at the laptop monitor. It was blank except for the Kaiba corp. logo desktop.

"Whatever you say," Yugi said, walking away.

Kaiba opened the word document he'd been working on and read what he'd typed.

_IloveyouJoeyIloveyouJoeyIloveyouJoeyIloveyouJoeyIloveyouJoey…

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, there it is! Bekkah tells me the last part is corny… oh well. Go read her fic. It's called ignorance is hell. I'm going to go force her to update now… brb… loud crashing noises dammit, now she's dead and can't update. W/e- review and make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux… (chapter two… I'm doing French homework right now so bear with me…)**

**Thank you two my TWO reviewers (I thought you people liked me! ..sobs... )**

**I have so much damn homework and I can't use the internet for 2 months so yeah… updates will be posted a.s.a.p.**

**Warnings: big lemon in this chapter. That's why this fic is rated M……**

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers because they make me feel bad. I don't own YuGiOh. See? I'm crying! ..computer dies because water got into it... uh, sorry mommy, I broke your laptop…**

**Well, here goes…**

Ryou slowly walked home from school. He'd said goodbye to his friends and was walking home to Bakura, like he did every day. He was almost there when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Joey.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you," Joey said.

"About what?"

"About you. What's up? You've been acting strangely lately, and you never go anywhere with the rest of us anymore. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just have a lot of homework."

"No more than the rest of us do. Tell me the truth Ryou."

"O-ok… I like Duke. But he's going out with Tristan so it kind of hurts to be around them."

"Oh, why didn't you want to tell me that?"

'I thought you'd laugh."

"Well, see you tomorrow," Joey said, turning and walking away.

Ryou felt bad for only telling Joey half of the truth. The real reason why Ryou didn't hang out with them a lot was Bakura. The tombrobber's beatings had progressed into sexual harassment. Ryou gave into it, it was much better than the beatings he'd received for fighting back. He hated himself for being so weak, hated his thoughts of suicide because they showed cowardliness. He cleared his mind of all thoughts as he opened the door to the apartment.

* * *

Joey's heart ached. He'd followed Ryou to ask hin what was wrong but the answer he'd received hadn't been what he'd expected. 

"_I like Duke," _were the words that pained his heart. Joey had recently admitted to himself that, although he enjoyed screwing around with Malik, his true love was Ryou. With Mali the relationship was merely physical, no talking or confiding, just sex. With Ryou there could be so much more. Those three words hurt like an icicle piercing his heart. Ryou didn't love him, he loved that jerk Duke. Duke didn't deserve Ryou, he probably would never—could never—care about him the way Joey did. How could Ryou do this to him? Oh right—Joey'd never told him how he felt. Ryou probably thought that he was in love with Malik, that was certainly the impression he gave. Why didn't he just tell Ryou how he felt? Ryou, being the angel he was, would probably turn to him immediately and love him, just to make him happy. Why did love have to be so hard?

* * *

Yugi sat on the couch with Yami, doing his history homework. He was distracted and Yami noticed it. 

"What's up koi?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking…"

"That's never good."

Yugi pushed Yami's shoulder.

"Haha… no really, I was thinking about Joey. He's going out with Malik, but he likes Ryou, and Kaiba likes him."

"Right…"

"And Malik likes Kaiba."

"And…"

"We need to get Kaiba to like Malik so Joey won't have to hurt him.

"Aibo—just let things work out the way they are destined to, don't meddle."

"Aww, meddling is fun."

"Cuddling is more fun." Yami said, nuzzling his nose into Yugi's neck. Yugi turned and ran his tongue along Yami's jaw.

"Or we could do more than cuddle…" Yugi said, seductively. He flipped so that he was straddling Yami and put his hand to the spirit's crotch, massaging the hardness inside. Yami moaned.

(A/N: will write lemons for food…voici ton limone)

Yugi took Yami's mouth into his. The spirit's tongue found it's way into Yugi's mouth. He broke away from the kiss to pull Yami's shirt off. He kissed Yami's exposed collar bone and continued downward. He traced the lines of Yami's muscles and swirled his tongue into the older boy's belly button. Yami pulled Yugi's shirt off over his head as Yugi undid Yami's pants with his teeth. Once the zipper was undone, Yugi pulled down the leather pants to free Yami's throbbing cock. Yugi trailed his lips around Yami's organ. Yami groaned.

"Dammit Yugi… just take me already."

Yugi ignored him, running his fingers down the inside of Yami's thigh. Yami's breath hitched in his throat. He arched his back with pleasure. Finally Yugi's mouth incased the pharaoh's cock. He swirled his experienced tongue around it, knowing how to make his yami cum.

"Gods Yugi… so…good…unh," Yami moaned, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Yugi continued sucking at the tender flesh causing Yami to buck his hips. Yugi's hands held them down as Yami screamed his climax into Yugi's waiting mouth. Yugi swallowed the sweet liquid and licked the leftover cum off of Yami's still hard cock. He then undid his own pants and grabbed a tube of lubricant. He applied it to his own hardened member and pulled Yami's legs over his shoulders. He gripped the pharaoh's hips and entered a lubricant covered finger into him. Yami hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Yugi inserted a second finger and then a third. Finally he removed them and inserted his cock into Yami. He pulled back and thrust in again and again creating a rhythm. He placed his hand on Yami's once again throbbing dick. He pumped it in sync with his thrusting. They both came at the same time, Yugi deep inside Yami and Yami into Yugi's cupped hand. Yugi once again lapped up the liquid, a look of bliss on his face. Yami pulled him down on top of him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Now we can cuddle," Yami said.

Yugi grinned sleepily as his eyelids drooped shut. Yami rested his head on Yugi's shoulder and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Yugi's shampoo. The only word to describe this was heaven.

**A/N: wow that was a looong lemon. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decide to finish typing this chapter in honor of a certain puppy's birthday ...starts sinbing happy birthday to Joey... …. Bekkah got me a furuba calendar for b-day/ x-mas… hott pictures of kyo and yuki and shigure after they've switched back from the zodiac…dammit there's only one picture of Haru… goes off in own little dreamland about Haru without clothes… OMG new obsession- HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! That movie is AMAZING! And Zac Efron is HOTT! -goes on iTunes and downloads soundtrack… actually doesn't because internet is shut off… hehe… so anyway, R&R!**

**Chapter Three**

"Ryou, what happened to you?" Yugi asked, staring at the bloody cut on the boy's cheek and the bruises on his wrists.

"N-nothing," Ryou said, "My neighbor's cat attacked me." He pulled his sleeves over his hands and went to join the others.

Duke was kissing Tristan's neck but Tristan wasn't focusing on him; he was staring at Kaiba. Kaiba was once again typing on his laptop. Malik was also gazing at Kaiba. Malik and Joey absentmindedly had their arms around each other but they weren't talking. Joey saw Ryou sit down next to Duke and turned away. He'd told Malik that he had feelings for Ryou and Malik had told him that he liked Kaiba, so there was nothing stopping Joey from talking to Ryou except fear of rejection.

The teacher cleared her throat, signaling everyone to go to their own desks. Joey stood up and walked to his seat at the back of the room. His hand accidentally brushed Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba stiffened at the touch. Joey kept walking, oblivious. He sat down at his desk and took out his math nook. He opened the book and a piece of paper fell out. He opened it and read the note written in neat cursive,

Wheeler- I know you hate me… and I pretend to hate you too, but inside I love you with all my heart. If you don't want to go out with me, that's okay, wait, who am I kidding, I don't know what I'd do if you said no.. But it's up to you. I'm sorry for everything I've mean that I've ever said to you. I love you, Joey. Please love me back.

-Seto Kaiba

Joey finished reading the note. He felt awful knowing that he was going to break Kaiba's heart. He didn't hate Kaiba, he never really had, but he didn't like him that way. Anyway, Malik loved Kaiba; he couldn't just take Kaiba away from him.

He turned the paper over and wrote back

_Kaiba- meet me outside after class. We need to talk. _

_-Joey_

He stood up to go to the pencil sharpener and dropped the note on Kaiba's desk.

After class he shoved his books into his backpack and headed for the door. Kaiba followed him. He walked through the doors to the outside and stopped under a tree. He took a deep breath and turned to face Kaiba. Instead of speaking, he found himself staring into Kaiba's ice blue eyes, hypnotized by their depth. All thoughts of rejecting the tall brunet fled from his mind as he stretched up to press his lips to Kaiba's. Kaiba's body relaxed as he kissed Joey back.

"Joey?" Somebody called from behind them. Joey turned around and saw Malik. His stomach flipped.

"What the…" Malik swore.

"Look Malik, I'm sorry—"

"You knew I liked him! Anyway, I thought you liked Ryou!"

Ryou turned around at the mention of his name.

"You like me?" he asked quietly.

"Apparently not any more," Malik said, "He was just making out with Kaiba."

Yugi turned around.

"Did you just say—"

"Yes, he was making out with Kaiba." Malik turned and walked away.

Kaiba and Joey stared after him.

"He-he liked me?" Kaiba asked.

Joey nodded.

"And you liked Ryou?"

Joey nodded again.

"I'm so sorry." Kaiba said.

"

It doesn't matter. Ryou likes Duke anyways, and Malik will get over it… he didn't REALLY like you, he just thought you were hott."

Joey saw Ryou walking away and quickly told Kaiba that he'd be right back.

"Ry?" he called. Ryou turned.

"Oh Joey, I'm sorry."

"It's okay…"

"No it's not… I lied to you. The real reason why I can't hang out with you guys is Bakura. He-he r-rapes me." Ryou stuttered.

Joey's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? Ryou, that's horrible!"

"I know, but I love Bakura so—"

"Why would you love someone who does that to you?"

"Well, he's always there for me, and he protects me, and sometimes he's really kind and sweet. I guess I've always loved him, even when he used to beat me. Now it's just sex so I guess it's okay."

"Ryou, nothing anyone does to you without your permission is okay. You could call the cops or something."

"And what would they do to a 5000 year old spirit?" Ryou laughed hollowly. "See you later Joey," he said, walking away.

Joey want back to Kaiba.

"Um, could you give me a ride? Mine sort of left,"

"Of course," Kaiba said, wrapping his hands around Joey's shoulders.

**A/N: and so it ends… the chapter not the story. Please review…? Do you guys not like this story or something cuz I've only gotten six… please tell me! And if you think this part is boring the end gets much better. What do you want me to give you for reviews? Haru plushies? No wait… those are mine… ALL MINE! Uh.. hehe… anyway… review! Ally**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I finally have some time to post! I got banned from using the computer at home (effing parents) and barely have any free time at school. So, hope you like it! -ally

* * *

Joey lay awake in Kaiba's bed, unable to sleep. He felt awful for betraying Malik and awful for Ryou who was probably being abused at that very moment. He rolled over to try to get more comfortable but his thoughts still kept him from sleep. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey and pulled him close. He gently rubbed Joey's back to ease his restlessness. Joey's eyelids fluttered shut as he finally fell asleep. Kaiba kissed his forehead and smiled.

* * *

Ryou crept up the stairs to his bedroom praying that Bakura wouldn't hear him. He was almost to the top whim he felt stong arms wrap around him and push him up 

against the wall.

"Hello Ryou," Bakura said, "How was school?"

"G-good," Ryou stuttered.

"Good what?"

"Good master," Ryou whispered.

"Louder,"

"G-good master," Ryou said a little louder.

"Louder!" screamed Bakura shoving Ryou into the wall and grinding himself against the boy's ass.

"Good master," Ryou cried as Bakura's hands unzipped his pants and shoved them to the floor.

"That's better," Bakura said. He began unzipping his own pants. Without preparing Ryou or anything he grabbed the boy's hips and thrust into him with all his strength. Ryou bit his lip to keep from screaming, any show of pain just made Bakura thrust rougher.

"Bakura? Can I talk to you?" Ryou asked wincing.

"What?" Bakura grunted, pushing himself in deeper.

"Bakura, I love you."

Bakura pulled out.

"No."

"What?" Ryou asked confused.

"No, you can't love me. I'm a horrible person. I've murderedwithout a second thought. I've hurt so many people. You're perfect, you're kind and caring and loyal. I don't deserve you. I'll hurt you, you can't love me!"

Ryou turned around. His eyes were filled with tears.

"I knew it." He said. "You don't love me back."

"Ryou, that is so untrue. If only you know how much I do love you. I hate doing this to you, I hate myself for the way I am. I'm sorry Ryou."

Bakura turned and walked to the window, leaping out and landing cat like on the ground. Ryou watched as the tombrobber disappeared into the night.

* * *

After Malik left Joey at school he started to run. He didn't know where he was going but he knew who he was running to. He felt the power of the millennium rod tugging at him and leading him up at an abandoned warehouse by the docks. The door opened and a strong arm pulled him inside and wrapped around him. 

"What's wrong this time hikari?"

"Who said anything is wrong?" Malik shot back.

"You only come to me when there's a problem. What is it this time?"

"I love you Marik," Malik said pressing his lips playfully to the yami's.

"I love you too Malik, now what's the fucking problem?"

"Joey's a bitch and stole Kaiba."

"That hurts."

"I know. Can I screw you?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Malik was screaming his climax into Marik when the door to the warehouse opened. The two Egyptians turned around. 

"Ah Bakura, to what do we owe this surprise?" Marik asked.

"Can I join you two?"

Marik looked at Malik who shrugged.

"Of course."

* * *

C'est finie! (it's finished ...the chapter...) comment tutrouves que lui? (how did you find it) REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

A/N: aaaaahh I have pink-eye. It sucks… my eye is all red and sticky… and there's nasty stuff in it… oh well, guess I'll type… Happy Easter everybody (unless you're Jewish, then happy Passover… or some other religion that doesn't have a holiday… or atheist like becca….)

Chapter 5:

Kaiba and Joey got ready for school and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Mokuba looked up from his extremely sugary cereal.

"Hey Joey, morning big bro"

"Hey Mokie. Say, what is that cereal? It looks really good."

"It's called sugar bites, 40 grams of sugar per serving. Want some?"

"Heck yes!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and poured himself some coffee.

When they finished eating they got into the limo to go to school. As they were driving, they went past Ryou's apartment; the lights were on.

"Kaiba, can we stop? Something doesn't seem right." He said, staring out the window.

Kaiba told the driver to stop and he and Joey got out of the car. Joey went up to the door and found it unlocked. He opened it and went inside.

"Ryou?" he called. There was no answer. He went upstairs. He heard the water running in the bathroom.

"Ryou?" he said again, walking to the door. The carpet squished under his feet. He looked down and saw water leaking out of the bathroom. The door was ajar so he pushed it open. Water was pouring over the edge of the bathtub. He let out a shriek when he saw Ryou's body floating limp in the tub. Kaiba ran into the bathroom to see Joey standing still as stone, a look of utter shock on his face. He saw Ryou in the tub and quickly pulled him out. He laid him on the rug and started to do CPR. Finally after 30 or so seconds Ryou began coughing up water. Joey breathed a sigh of relief; Ryou opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. Joey helped him sit up.

"Ryou, what happened?" he asked.

"I-I guess I fell asleep in the bathtub…"

Kaiba handed him some towels. Ryou smiled gratefully.

Somehow Joey didn't believe Ryou's story.

"Where's Bakura?" he asked.

"He-he went out l-last night and never came back."

"Did he rape you again?

Kaiba looked at Joey, shocked. Ryou nodded.

"Did you say anything to him?"

Tears sprung into Ryou's eyes.

"Oh Joey, I told him I loved him and he told me I couldn't love him because he'd hurt me and then I said that he didn't love me and that he said he did and then he left a-and then I— " At this point Ryou was sobbing so hard he couldn't speak. Joey hugged Ryou to him, trying to calm the boy.

"Shh, it's okay Ry, we'll find Bakura if you want or—"

"Thank you Joey." Ryou said. He pulled out of Joey's grasp. "We should probably go to school now." Ryou went into his room and got dressed. The three got into the limo and headed to school in silence.

* * *

When Joey walked into the school, he was immediately accosted by Yugi. 

"Excuse me Ryou and Kaiba, I need to borrow Joey for a moment." He grasped Joey's hand and lead him into an empty classroom.

"So. Joey, have you talked to Malik since 'the incident'?" Yugi asked, making quote marks in the air.

"Um, no…"

"Well, Ishizu called Yami last night to say that he never came home. She wanted to know if we had any idea where he'd be. I told her to call you but she said she already had and that you didn't answer."

"I was at Kaiba's"

"Well, where's Malik?"

"How should I know? He'd probably with his yami like he always is when he's pissed."

"Wait, he's with Marik? I thought we banished him to the shadow realms," Yugi said skeptically.

"Oh shit- I wasn't supposed to tell you… well, it doesn't matter now, Anyway, Bakura's missing too, He ran out on Ryou last night. Ryou tried to drown himself in the bathtub.

You're his best friend, you should probably talk to him."

Yugi ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn this is screwed up." He said. "Check you later."

Joey nodded and went back to Kaiba. They sat down at a desk near Tristan and Duke. Kaiba put his arm around Joey. Tristan glared at Joey.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you liked him too." Joey said.

Duke nodded for Tristan.

"I don't know why though, I'm so much hotter and probably a better fuck." He said.

Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Well, am I?" Duke asked Joey.

"Kaiba and I haven't done it yet." Joey said.

"Seriously? I'm surprised, you screwed Malik the night you two got together."

"I was drunk! And it was New Year's Eve, dammit."

"You slept with me pretty quickly too," Duke said.

"Hey, I was trying to find out whether I was gay or not. Can we change the subject?"

"Aw, embarrassed to be discussing your sex life in front of Kaiba-poo?"

"Stop being a jerk." Joey said, his face getting red.

Duke laughed but did change the subject.

"Where's Yugi? He's not here to tell us to stop being horny."

"He said he had to do something before class." Joey said.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence fortunately broken by the teacher's command to take their seats. Yugi and Ryou were still missing, as was Yami. Malik hadn't showed up either. Joey didn't really think much about it as he fell asleep on his history book.

* * *

A/N: This is the first half of chapter five--- I'm to lazy to type the second half but it'll be up this week sometime! 


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Um yeah, sorry about that… I have had like no time on the computer in ages! I was studying for finals and then so much else came up… so yeah, I'm really sorry. I leave for camp on Sunday, so don't count on hearing from me for 3 weeks. I hope I can get 2 or 3 chapters up before then but yeah…

* * *

Kaiba watched Joey sleep and thought about the conversation he'd just listen to. Joey had had sex with Malik, Duke and who knows how many others. Kaiba himself was still a virgin. He wondered how old Joey had been when he realized he was gay. He'd known he loved Joey since the moment they had met in Yugi's grandpa's shop game shop three years ago. Being the CEO of Kaiba corp., he couldn't let anyone know and so he tried to hide his feelings for the blond by being a jerk to him. It'd certainly worked because no one realized it, not even Joey. He had Mokuba to thank for finally being able to admit his feelings to Joey. Mokuba made him realize that his company wasn't worth damaging his physical and mental help. He'd stopped eating and sleeping, spending every moment thinking about the mutt. Kaiba cringed remembering the times he'd called Joey that and other dog related names. He guessed he had taken the cover-up a little too far, but apparently Joey hadn't taken the insults too seriously so everything was okay…

The teacher's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Mr. Kaiba, I've asked you three times. What is the capital of Egypt?"

Why did that bimbo have to interrupt his thoughts with a question like that? Didn't she know how much he knew about Egypt? Well, of course she didn't, no one did…

"Mr. Kaiba!" The bitch shouted.

"Cairo," he said boredly.

"Thank you. Can you name one of the pharaohs of ancient Egypt?"

He heard Joey stifle a laugh next to him.

"Atemu," he said.

"Ah yes, one of the lesser known pharaohs. You must have done some research to know him. Can you name any of the people in his court?"

Kaiba clenched his fist. Would this woman give it a rest already?

"High priest Seth, High priestess Isis, Shada, Karim, Ahkunadin, and Mahado."

"Good, and do you know the tomb robber that Atemu fought against?"

Do I? let's think—I saw him a week ago, Kaiba thought, his mind conjuring up images of the teacher falling off a cliff and then being smashed by a boulder.

"Bakura," he said. At that moment the door opened and Ryou entered.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sensei, I overslept," Ryou lied.

The teacher nodded and pointed to his seat. Joey was envious; if he'd walked in late he'd have been given a detention, but everyone had a soft spot where Ryou was concerned. Joey's envy disappeared when he thought of what Ryou was going through. Damn tomb robber.

"That's good Mr. Kaiba. Has everyone copied this down? I think I might put it on the test."

Well there's a test I might pass, Joey thought. Satisfied with his knowledge of ancient Egypt, he put his head down on his book and once again fell asleep.

* * *

Hn, that sucked… well, I'll just have to type the next chapter too… hopefully that will be a little better. Thankies for continue to read my… um…. writing. 


	7. Chapter 6

Second chappie of the day! Go me! Go me! uh huh! go me! ……o.O.. wtf was that? Um yeah, read..?

* * *

Chapter 6

School ended and Joey went outside to wait for Kaiba. He opened the door to see Malik, Marik, and Bakura. Marik had his arms around Malik and Bakura's head rested on the boy's shoulder. They all turned to glare at Joey.

"Um, hey guys," Joey said nervously.

"Hello Wheeler," Marik said.

"We thought we'd have some fun," Bakura continued.

"With you" Malik finished.

"Uh, hehe, what do you mean?"

"Come with us." Malik said, reaching for the millennium rod.

"Alright, alright, I'll come!" Joey said, not caring to have shadow magic used on him again.

"You bet your tight ass you will," Malik snickered. Joey's stomach flipped. He silently prayed that Kaiba would come out of the building and rescue him but apparently no one up there was listening. He followed the three Egyptians to the parking lot where two identical red motorcycles were parked. Bakura got on one behind Marik, so Joey took a familiar seat behind Malik. His heart ached as he thought of how Malik must be feeling. He tried to wrap his arms around Malik, but the tomb keeper shook him off leaving him to grip the handle bars on the side of the seat. Malik started up the bike and followed his yami away from the school, away from people who could save Joey.

* * *

Kaiba came out of the school. Joey was no where in sight.

"Lost your boy toy?" Duke asked, walking up behind him.

"What's it to you, Devlin?" Kaiba snapped back.

"I was just asking; he probably ran off with Malik again; I saw him and his yami hanging around here earlier. Ryou's yami was here too."

"B-Bakura was here?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, he was screwing around with Marik," Duke said.

Ryou turned away to hide the tears that came into his eyes.

"Jerk-ass, the kid's in love with Bakura,"

"Oops…" Duke said.

Tristan, Yugi and Yami came out of the school building. Tristan didn't even glance at Duke. Yugi walked over to Ryou and said something Kaiba couldn't hear. Kaiba walked over to them.

"Hey Ryou, do you know where Bakura and Marik might be?"

"Probably Marik's place… Bakura's gone there a couple of times before, why?"

"I think Joey might be with them."

"Shit, let's go." Yugi said.

"Do you know where Marik lives?" Kaiba asked.

"Yami does. Come on, they could have already done something to Joey,"

"Done what?" Kaiba asked, not seeing why Yugi was so worried.

"What would three perverted maniacs want with a hott blonde guy who pissed one of them off?"

"Shit," Kaiba sucked in his breath, "Let's go."

They walked quickly to the parking lot, meeting up with Yami on the way. They got into his black mustang. Kaiba called his driver to tell him just to pick up Mokuba, something had come up and he'd find his own way home. Yugi in the meantime had filled Yami in. Yami sped off in the direction of the river.

* * *

Malik and Marik stopped their motorcycles in front of the old abandoned warehouse. Joey felt a sense of de ja vu as Marik lead him inside, The interior of the building differed greatly from the outside. There was a large bed in one corner of the room and a big screen TV. There was also a small kitchen.

"Make yourself at home," Marik said to Joey. "I'm going to take a shower. There's food in the 'fridge if you want anything."

Malik had already mad his way to the kitchen and was making himself an ice cream sundae. Joey walked over to him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"What, making a sundae?" Malik said.

"No, jerk-face, you know what I mean."

"Because it will be fun," Malik said, "And because you're and asshole."

"It's not my fault. Kaiba didn't even like you. He'd been working up the courage to tell me for over a year. I can't just say 'sorry, I dodn't like you but my boyfried does, will you go out with him?'" Joey shouted.

"But what about Ryou?" Malik shot back.

"He loves Bakura dumbass."

"Don't call me a dumbass, I've got two psychotic yamis ready to fuck the shit out of you at any given moment. Malik was shouting now.

"So screw me. Kaiba already thinks I'm a whore thanks to Duke. He probably doesn't even like me anymore, maybe he will go out with you now that it's out that he'd gay." As Joey shouted his comeback at Malik, he realized it was true. Kaiba probably didn't love him any more. His last hope to be rescued disappeared. His despair must have shown on his face because Malik sneered.

"So rich-boy isn't going to be your knight in shining armor and come rescue you huh? Poor wittle Jowey… he's awl awone with us…"

Marik and Bakura came out of the bathroom wearing only black leather pants. Marik had a pair of handcuffs clipped to his belt while Bakura lazily dangled a black whip at his side. They started advancing on Joey who tried to back away but was stopped by Malik.

"Don't be scared, you'll probably enjoy this just as much as we do, slut." Malik laughed, jumping on Joey's back and tackling him to the bed. Bakura ripped Joey's uniform jacket off, the shirt shortly followed. Marik clipped the hand cuffs on.

"You're right Malik, he is hott," Marik said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Malik said, unbuttoning Joey's pants. Joey closed his eyes. Three days ago everything had been normal, what was wrong? A voice in his head said _'Kaiba'_. Of course Kaiba, Joey thought. Wait a minute, who said that? He opened his eyes. Malik was kneeling over him holding the millennium rod. It was pulsing with golden light.

"Dammit Malik, I'm not going to let you do this again."

"Oh you aren't, are you? Seems to me your not in a position to do much other than get fucked."

"Wouldn't it be more fun to screw me if I wasn't being mind controlled? I mean, if you're controlling my mind, isn't that like fucking yourself?"

"Don't be a smart-ass, Joey," Malik snapped.

"He's right though," Marik said, "It's more fun to hurt someone when they can really felt it." He thrust himself into Joey. Joey cried out. "Isn't it?" Marik whispered in Joey's ear as he pulled out and thrust in again. Bakura came up behind him.

"Suck me," He said, shoving his cock into Joey's mouth. Joey tried to duck away but Bakura held his head down.

Marik's hand was on Joey's dick, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusting. Joey swirled his tongue around Bakura. Bakura reached his climax and came into Joey's mouth. Marik was still thrusting and pumping. Joey's cock was throbbing for release.

"Unh, Marik… faster…"

Joey felt himself getting closer. He screamed out Marik's name, his voice filled with passion, as he came, spilling his seed onto his own stomach. Mari came deep inside Joey, and bent down to slurp up the sweet liquid. Over Marik's head Joey saw four figures standing in the doorway. The tallest stepped into the light and recognition hit Joey like a brick.

* * *

Ooo… cliffie. I'm so mean. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (the last one!... if you don't count the sequel… which is to be called "baby don't hurt me"… and should be posted within the next year…he.he…)**

Joey tried to push Marik off him but realized his hands were still chained above his head. Kaiba was standing there stunned, unable to move. The other three stepped forward an Joey heard Bakura curse behind him upon seeing Ryou. Yami was the only one not frozen by what they had witnessed. He walked quickly forward.

"Long time no see, Marik." Marik turned around. "And I hope it'll be a long time before I see you again." The millennium puzzle glowed and Marik disappeared into the shadow realm. This act unfroze everyone. Yugi ran forward to comfort Joey and Yami grabbed the cuff keys from Bakura. Joey sat up, rubbing his wrists. Ryou turned and went outside, and Bakura followed him. Kaiba walked over to stand next to the bed. Yami pulled yugi away frim Joey and into the kitchen. Malik was sitting at the table eating his unfinished sundae.

Kaiba sat down next to Joey.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Joey nodded.

There was an awkward silence, until they both spoke at the same time.

"Does this mean— " Kaiba started.

"I know you— " Joey began.

"you first," Kaiba said.

"No, you,"

"Fine. I love you Joey, with all my heart. I'll never stop loving you, even if you stop loving me."

'Are you serious? You want to love me even after you've seen me like this? Seen what a slut I really am? Damn, you're either the most amazing person in the world or you're really desperate."

"Well, I'm far from the 'most amazing person in the world' but yes, I still love you."

"I love you too," Joey said.

"Why don't we get out of this creepy place and go to my house?"

"Okay."

Kaiba helped Joey into his discarded clothing. Joey stood up wincing.

"My ass hurts like hell." He said.

Kaiba reached out and picked Joey up, strong arms carrying him bridal style. Joey put his arms around the brunet's neck. They went outside followed by Yugi and Yami. There were two figures standing illuminated by a streetlamp, the light reflecting off their white hair. As the four walked closer they saw that Bakura had his arms around Ryou who was sobbing into his chest. Bkura turned when he hear the footsteps. Joey gingerly slid out of Kaiba's grasp. He walked over to the two boys.

'I'm sorry Joey," Bakura said.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not… but I guess you can't change what's already happened. So, are we still friends?" Bakura held out his hand. Joey took it.

"Of course."

Ryou looked up at Joey.

"thank you," he said.

"For what?" Joey asked.

Ryou smiled and planted a soft kiss on Bakura's cheek. Bakura ruffled the smaller boy's hair.

Joey grinned.

* * *

A/N: so how'd you like? I realized that my writing in that last chapter kind of sucked, but what can I say? It's over a year old (oops). So eagerly await the sequel! 


End file.
